Nothing is Lost Forever
by Shampoo1315
Summary: Harry meets this strange girl Cindy he thinks he's seen her before but from where? She has a been going through a lot of bad times and lost almost everything dear to her...or has she? Note: Please leave reviews, thanks, and there will be 16 chapters.
1. Childhood Memories

"Come on!" He said while grabbing her hand

"Where are we going?" She asked

"You'll see!" They rushed until they reached a peach tree, where they first meet.

"Cindy, I want you to have this." He said while putting on a gold locket around her neck.

"Thank you!"

"Promise that someday we'll be together? And we'll meet each other again?"

"Oh yeah my mommy and daddy are saying I am going away." She said sadly "But I will keep it. I swear!"

She woke up. _It was a dream, why is this dream repeating?_ She thought. Rubbing her eyes she got up and brushed her mixed colored hair. Walking to the bathroom putting on her contacts and brushing her teeth. Dressed and looked at the clock. _Great 7:45 in the morning, Damn it! It's to early! Well that's my parents they are going to walk though that door any minute asking CINDY ARE YOU UP!_ She thought angrily.

"Cindy you up!" Her mother called

"Yes Mother."

She felt her neck. The locket was still there. She sighed, taking off the locket and holding it in her hands. She always wondered, who gave this to her. She had a clue...the boy in her dream, but she couldn't see his face. It was a blur. Nothing she could see. Confused as ever, she put it back on and went downstairs.

"Hi, mom what's for breakfast?"

"How does, pineapple cake sound to you?"

"Great thanks."

She took out two square shaped pastries and put them on a plate, filling a glass with milk, pulled out her wand, and made them float to Cindy at the table. Cindy ate them quickly. Then she heard the worst.

"Honey...you're engaged." Her mother said

"Mom...I AM ENGAGED!"

"Yes dear, I thought it would be best if we picked who'd you marry."

"WHAT! I CAN CHOSE MYSELF MOTHER!"

Cindy's father walked in with an angry look on his face. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked annoyed.

"Dad? Am I really engaged, really, the thing with the ring, and the kissing at a church, and the big puffy dress?" She asked

"Why yes you are honey why?"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she yelled

"No yelling! Damn." Her father said

"But I am only 16 I have like forever to pick someone." She said while thinking of the dream and the promise.

"I am sorry honey but it's been done." Her mother said

"Well you know what...YOU GUYS SUCK! I WANT TO FALL IN LOVE BY MYSELF! NOT WHAT MY PARENTS HAVE TO SAY! GOD THIS IS SO ANNOYING!" Cindy cried while stomping out of the kitchen and out the door. _Just who do they think they are, tell me who to marry! What nerve! Damn I hate my parents!_ She thought. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was walking, when she bumped into a boy. "Oh I am sorry wasn't watching where I was going." She said blushing at how cute he was.

"No it's okay I am looking for the Richardson's. Do you know them." he asked

"Yeah, my parents. Why?"

"Oh you must be their daughter. I am engaged to you, or do you not know yet?"

"Oh believe me I know..." She said upset. _Believe me buddy I know._

"Well they said you were pretty, but I think you're just beautiful." He said

She blushed. _Snap out of it he is just saying that so you'd like him get a grip Cindy_. "Thank you...I guess." She said

"Well I think this would be a good time for my name, since I already know yours, I think you should know the name of your fiancé. I am Dimitri Night." He said taking her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Pleased to meet you." _I guess mom and dad didn't screw up that bad, he is a nice guy. Cute too! But there is still something I am not sure about._


	2. Endless Tears

"Well Dimitri, this is very surprising. Um...maybe I should take to the house I'm sure you'd like to-" 

"Why now? We can go later. I mean I'm getting married to you right?"

"Right..." She said uneasy.

"Well I want to get to know my finance."

"Don't get me wrong, but I don't really want to get married by the age 17 1/2"

"Oh, that still doesn't mean we cant get to know each other. Maybe you'll change your mind."

She blushed a bit.

"I guess that's okay, I mean...oh...I'm just confusing myself I'll shut up now." He just laughed at her. "HEY DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" She yelled then jumped on his back, which made them both fall over with their faces only so far part. Dimitri leaned in and kissed her. She accepted it, but only for a bit as she remembers..."Dimitri, sorry but I guess I'm not ready just yet for you to do anything."

"That's alright I understand." He said sadly as he got up and held his hand out. Cindy took and got off the floor. They stared at each other awkwardly, with Cindy blushing, and Dimitri staring at her. With Cindy still blushing, she walked home with him, and awaiting there were her parents...

"Cindy what has gotten into you?" He father said angrily.

"I donno, maybe YOU PICKING MY HUSBAND!" She said annoyed

"Honey...it's Dimitri." Her mother said to her father

"Oh hello...nice to see you again son." He said

"Good to see you too Mr. Richardson. And you too Mrs. Richardson."

"Welcome Dimitri. Dinner will be read soon. Cindy why don't you take him upstairs."

"Yes mother." _It is really obvious that they are trying to let me 'get to know him'. I hate it when that act comes up. Damn it._ They reached his room, where all of his stuff was already there.

"Well I guess you don't need me around. I will be in my room, if you don't mind can you call me when dinner is ready?" She asked him while giving him the 'puppy face'.

"How can I say no to my finance, and to that cute face." He said smiling. Cindy walked out shutting the door behind her.

She woke up, looking at her clock 9:15 pm. _WHAT THE OH MY GOD DINNER!_ She ran and brushed her hair, then opened her door, rushing down the stairs. No one was in the kitchen, living room, or anywhere in the house.

"Mom?" She said "DAD? Come on guys this isn't funny!" She walked around the living room more. "Dimitri can you tell me what is going on?" No answer. The front door was open and a trail of blood was on the ground. Cindy fell to her knees tears filling up her eyes. She couldn't see as well now that she was crying. The first tear fell. Silence fell as nothing but endless tears fell out of Cindy's eyes...still kneeling, not moving. She hoped it was a dream...but it wasn't. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a older man, had tears in his robes, and a wand at hand.

"Hello my dear. I am Remus Lupin."

Cindy sat there still crying...everything was spinning. Dizziness came over her. She tried standing up, she kept falling.

"Now, now. I know this is rough for you but please let me help you. I have been sent by Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. Now lets go get your things. I am sure you need rest after tonight."

All Cindy could do was nod as she sat there on the floor while this man in her home gathered her things so she would leave. She still was wondering where Dimitri was, and she was just starting to like him. Almost forgetting about the promise she made 11 years ago. But that didn't seem to matter to her right now. Then Lupin picked her up. Everything else was a blur to Cindy but when her vision cleared. She was in a strange room, and there she saw a Phoenix.

"I see is she alright Remus?"

"Yes, but she hasn't said a word since she woke up and found her parents, and her fiancé gone."

"Well, now I think we should get her to the hospital wing until she is ready to speak to us."

"No...I...can...talk..." She said as her voice was shaking.

"Well, now, I am very sorry about your parents, but I have to talk to Ms. Richardson alone, you may go now Remus."

"Alright. If you need anything else, I will be there." He said to Cindy.

"Thank you." She said silently.

"Well now Ms. Richardson. Since you were homeschooled for 16 years. You'll have to start out here in your 6th year.

"Okay, I guess...but where am I going to stay?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. Since you already have your wand, broom, and your potions material, all we need is your books for this term. Now we need to sort you into a house."

"House?" She asked

"Yea, you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, or Slytherin. I will please this hat on your head and it will call out a house. Don't be frightened if it yells, the hat a harmless."

Dumbledore gave Cindy the hat and she placed it on her head. She sat there waiting for it to yell out a house. A few moments passed then finally it yelled out..."Gryffindor!"

"Well now Ms. Richardson, you got into a very nice house indeed."

"Thanks...I guess..."

"Now all we need to do is get your books and your things are already at the Leaky Cauldron, I will get Hagrid to take you to Diagon Alley."

"Okay thank you Headmaster for all the help."

"You may call me Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay, Professor."

Cindy went out of the office, and she saw a very tall man standing outside. She just stared at him with huge eyes. _Cindy mom always said it isn't nice to stare_. She averted her eyes. Then he spoke.

"'Ello there Miss, I am Hagrid I'll be taking ya to Diagon Alley." He said nicely

"Thank you." was all she could say.

Cindy bought all her books and Hagrid lead her to a building. Soon after, Cindy was given a ticket by Hagrid saying Platform 9 and 3/4. Thinking this was very stupid. She took the ticket.

"Now I will be here to pick you up and take yer to the train station."

"Alright, thank you for everything Hagrid."

"Well now Miss, I'll be seein' yer."

Cindy shut the door of her room, and found that all her things were there. She flopped on the bed and began to cry, as she thought about her parents...dead. She missed Dimitri. He was the only guy that really kissed her. Except the one boy in her dreams, but that kiss didn't count. She whipped her tears away as she fell asleep, and she fell into a dream. That dream once again.


	3. Dream Gone Too Far

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT** If you hav read my new par tou so far, it will explain why I have the lines, I have tried everything else stars lines nothing works except this, be3cause they keep dissappearing and it's hard for me, and I know it is annoying but it's all I got for now, hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

"Cindy! Cindy! Cindy!" The voice called out

"Where are you?" She asked

"You didn't keep you promise! You kissed someone else!"

"I didn't, he kissed me!"

"But you still kissed him back! You said you'd keep your promise but you didn't!" He said while his face faded away.

"No please forgive me COME BACK!"

* * *

She woke, sweating. She touched her neck the locket. She tried to open it, she couldn't. It was like it was glued shut. 

"God damn it, stupid dream! This is starting to annoy me. What time is it?" She looked at her clock 3am. Damn, well maybe I should go for a walk. She lifted the covers off her and went out of the door. Finding the fireplace she sat down on the couch. Staring at her left hand she had a flashback about Dimitri.

* * *

"Since I am your fiancé, I'd like you to have this ring." 

"Oh it's beautiful."

* * *

She stared at the ring, a sapphire, with two diamonds glittering in the light. Thinking of that she cried again. After a few moments she saw something on the floor. A wand. She picked it up. This could be somebody's I guess I'll take it up to my room and report it tomorrow. She went back up stairs, trying to fall asleep. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. She heard on her door. _Damn, this early, this better be good._ Cindy got up hair all messy, and she was still in her PJs, she opened the door. She saw a boy with messy black hair, glasses, and green eyes. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"Hi, I left my wand downstairs did you happen to see it?"

"Come in." She said annoyed

He was still confused as she opened her drawer and took out his wand and handed it to him.

"Here I found it last night." She said

"Thank you." He said "Sorry to wake you."

"Nah, it's okay I shouldn't over sleep anyway."

"What is your name?" He asked "Sorry I need to properly thank you Miss."

"Oh. My name Cindy Richardson. Now what's your name sir?" She asked him.

"Harry Potter."

"Well Harry it is nice to meet you but...uh as you see I am not dressed for the morning so I need to you leave now..." She asked

He laughed. "Sure, but first after you get dressed would you like to go get ice cream or something with me?"

"Sure just give me a minute."

"Alright."

Cindy, and Harry were walking down the street, Harry leading her to an Ice Cream parlor. They ordered and took a seat. Cindy took a bit out of her chocolate ice cream as Harry asked her a question.

"What's with the locket?"

"Long story, and I can't really remember it, because this happened 11 years ago. I was 5 and this boy gave me this locket and I made a promise that someday I would meet him again, and we'd be together. But that was a long time ago I barely remember him though."

"I see. I see that you have a ring. Tell me did you make another promise to a guy." He said

"No." She laughed, "My parents arranged me to get married to someone, and he gave me this ring. But sadly he's dead."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that."

"Well I keep it on my finger because I still have hope that he might come back to me. I think he is the one that gave me the locket, but he just doesn't remember."

"Do you love him?"

"Well duh! I didn't think I would since my parents arranged it...but I got to know him and he is wonderful." She sighed.

"Harry!" Someone yelled out

"Hey Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled

The two of them walked up to Harry, then sat down together.

"Cindy these are my best friends Ron and Hermione."

"Hello." She said

They talked for what seemed like hours then Cindy had to leave. She walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, and back into her room. She looked at her clock once again 5:45pm_. I guess I could use a nap._ She fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on Cindy!" 

"I am coming!"

Under the peach tree the boy sat there giving her the locket.

"It is spelled so, sometime when we meet the only person that can open it is me." He said smiling.

"Thank you!" She said to the boy his face came into view still blurry but he had a pale face.

* * *

She opened her eyes still lying in bed. _So I have to let the guy open it huh? Well no wonder this thing won't open, stupid spell._


	4. Pouring Out the Memory

Author's Note: Okay I finished fixing up this part, once again I am sorry for the badly edited version of this but I am fixing them thanks for reading!

* * *

Just sitting in her bed, Cindy saw something on her desk. A journal_. I wonder, why is a journal in my room? Well I do need a new diary, what the hell. _She went over to her desk and began writing.

Dear Diary,  
I need a dream log. See I've been having this childhood like dream coming back to me. It's really weird. I can't even remember what he looks like. Ever since yesterday my dreams are getting less blurry. All I know is that he spelled the locket, and he has a pale face. Dimitri I miss him so. I want him here with me. I still have hope that he is alive. Give me a SIGN! Tell me he is okay! This ring is the only thing, besides my memory, to remind me of him. I wish these dreams would go away. Who knows Dimitri might be the one who gave me the locket, maybe he just can't remember. Well I have to try and sleep, gotta go to school tomorrow.  
Love Always,  
Cindy Richardson.

She closed the diary. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, with the locket glittering. I _donno why I don't take this damn thing off._ She unhooked the necklace, holding it in her hands. She went to her bed still looking at her locket. Like she was looking for a answer. The answer must be inside the locket also I mean I never opened it. She turned it around, and there was a bit of writing on it. 'Hi Cindy, I love you'. _No name. Figures._ She placed it back on her neck. She looked at her clock again, 5:47am. _Well no point in sleeping now._ She dressed knowing she had school today. She made sure everything she needed was in her trunk. Hagrid would pick her up today. Soon, to her what felt like forever, someone knocked on her door. _Hagrid._ She thought. But it wasn't, there was a plump woman with red hair in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Cindy asked

"Yes, dear, Hagrid told me to come get you and take you to the train station."

"Oh, okay. I am already packed."

"Alright then, I will get the twins to help you take that downstairs."

"Thank you Mrs..."

"Weasley."

"Yeah, um...I can carry it myself."

"No, no, let me get them FRED, GEORGE!"

"Yes mum." One of the them called out

"We need a trunk lifted into the car."

They picked it up and left the room. Cindy had a weird look on her face. Strangers taking her truck to the car, she didn't even know these people. Just then Harry entered the room.

"Hi Cindy." He said

"Hi Harry..." She said confused

"This is Ron's mom she is taking us to King's Cross Station."

"Yeah she told me...and I am very confused..."

"Oh." He laughed

"Don't laugh at me!" She said that reminded her of Dimitri.

"Sorry, I told her about you going to Hogwarts, and Hagrid picking you up so she sent an owl to Dumbledore saying that she would take you."

"I see now. Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You're Welcome dear. Now Harry let's get your things as well as Ron's." They left the room, leaving Cindy holding her diary in her hands.

The train made that loud whistle. Cindy sat in the very back alone. When Harry opened the door. Finding Cindy asleep.

"I guess you didn't sleep last night." He said

"No duh...something kept me up all night."

"Like what?"

"You don't need to know Harry." She snapped "Sorry...if I don't get my sleep I am cranky."

"I can see that."

"Where's Ron and Hermione...?" She asked

"Prefect meeting."

"I see."

Cindy leaned her head to the side, trying to go back to sleep but knowing that Harry was there she couldn't. She thought that if someone was there then it is rude to fall asleep on your friend.

"I can sleep later." She said

"Are you sure about that I don't want you to snap my head off." He said

"Don't worry about it." She laughed.

* * *

They reached the castle, and Cindy was really excited. Sitting through the whole sorting and speeches. The feast began. Seeing Ron stuffing his face full of chicken, while Hermione stared at him. All Harry could do was laugh, and so did she. Finally it came to an end, and everyone rushed out to go to their common rooms. Cindy was the only one that didn't leave just yet she wanted to wait for the mad rush to leave. 

"Cindy, come on now."

"No it's okay Harry I want to wait for the insane people to go first."

"Insane people...don't you mean yourself?"

"Hey!" She said while throwing chicken at his face

"Well now!" He responded picking her up.

"Great...I am not a baby I can walk myself! Now put me down damn it."

"Nope, I'm taking you to the common room."

"And if I don't want to go?"

"Well I am carrying you."

"Fine..." She said annoyed

"Harry can you put me down now...I think my leg fell asleep."

He dropped her on the floor, landing on her back. Then sat down on the couch. Cindy got up and rubbed her back. Then took a pillow from the couch and whacked Harry. He tried to get her back but she ran up the stairs not knowing where she was going. She turned to the right, and Harry stopped. She wondered why. Then she saw the sign 'Girl's Dorm'_. I see now...stupid Harry._ She opened the door and found Hermione.

"Hey Cindy your stuff is here."

"Then I guess this is my room."

"There's only going to be three people in here, usually there is six."

"Well then who's our other roommate?"

"I donno she hasn't come up yet." She said "Well I am going to go down and talk to Harry and Ron."

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Hmm...?"

"Tell Harry I said I am gonna get him back again later. Long story."

"Alright." She said giving her a weird look.

She left then shut the door behind her. Cindy opened her trunk and found her diary. _Right where I left you._ She took it out then put it on her desk. The door opened.

"Hi, I think this is the right room, mine says there should be only three people." She said

"Yeah you're in the right room." Cindy responded

"I'm Nikki. What's your name?"

"Hi Nikki, my name is Cindy. Nice to meet you, our other room mate is Hermione."

"Oh cool. I guess I will meet her later where is she?"

"Talking with her friends."

"Awesome."

"What the…your eyes...they're red."

"Yeah colored contacts. I love the hair."

"Blue my favorite color. Just wondering what other colors do you have, and what the heck is your real eye color?"

"Blue and red. And my eyes are hazel."

"Just blue here."

They laughed for a while, as Cindy unpacked some things that she might need for the morning. Cindy saw Hermione enter the room, and go into her bed.

"Well I better get to sleep too, class don't start but I didn't sleep the night before because I was so excited." Nikki said

"Oh, okay good night Nikki."

"Night Cindy see you in the morning."

_Oh my, my roommates...glad they're here. I wonder if anyone is up right now. I don't think so it's midnight._ She stepped out of the room and went down the stairs.

"I didn't except you here Cindy."

"Well I am here...I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"Well I guess we can just sit here and do nothing."

"I still need to get you back."

"Like you can Harry!"

"Just watch me." He got up and started to chase her. She walked out of the porthole, and ran to the entrance hall. She couldn't see Harry at all. _I guess he gave up._ Just then something grabbed her waist, pulled her under something. She touched the cloth, she WAS under something but what? Something had grabbed her and she was scared to find out what it was.

"You know you shouldn't walk around where everyone can see you."

"I know that voice. Harry...you're really starting to annoy me."

"Isn't that just fun?" He said laughing

"Not really and what the heck am I under?"

"This thing is my invisibility cloak."

"So no one can see us...but I guess I have to keep my voice down?"

"Yeah...I got an idea why don't you come with me down to the lake?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the big doors and Harry was leading, Cindy just followed. Once they reached the lake Harry pulled off the cloak.

"Wow this is beautiful!" Cindy said while staring at the lake, and seeing then moons reflection in it. Looking up and the stars Cindy was in a trance by it's beauty, she lost track of what she was doing and who she was here with. Then Harry noticed that she wasn't paying attention, so he pushed her into the lake.

"HARRY! This is freezing!" She yelled

"I said I would get you back and I did." he said while laughing. Cindy got really mad so she got out of the lake and went to Harry's face.

"Come on now. You jump in see how cold it is."

"No."

"Well I am already dripping wet thanks to you...now I am really going to get you back Harry." She got an idea. After a few minutes of her hearing Harry's laughter. She went up to him again.

"Oh Harry, come with me please." She said trying to sound cute

"Okay..." He said confused

She sat him down on a rock her sitting next to him, and linking arms with him. Cindy leaned her head on his shoulder. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Harry was caught off guard. That was when Cindy pushed him into the lake, and then falling over laughing.

"See...I...said I would...get you back." Cindy said trying to stop her laughter

"Damn this is cold. You know what I have to do now?"

"What?" She asked

Harry got out of the water and picked Cindy up and they both went in the lake. He pushed her under the water.

"HARRY! You're so mean dang it!" She said shivering.

"Well, now I will stop if you kiss me again."

"NO WAY IN YOUR DREAMS!" She said while getting out of the water.

"Come on it was a joke!"

"Well I have problems right now! I am going back to the common room so I can change." She said annoyed.

"Here let me walk you."

"Sure."

Cindy entered her dorm room silently so she wouldn't wake her roommates up. She got her diary and began to write.

Dear Diary,  
Just got back from walking with Harry. Stupid git, he pushed me into the freezing lake. It was kind of fun, we had a water fight, it was funny how I got him into the lake. I had to kiss him on the cheek, and I caught him off guard. Women, we have great skills in deception. Well I have to go now I need to change into dry clothes, and make sure I don't get sick.  
Love Always,  
Cindy Richardson


	5. The Kiss

Author's Note: Okay I have fixed this one. For those who have just joined us I am fixing things because there are times when the story switches places/people's point of views from the main characters so that's why there are all these lines, it's annoying but it's all I have sorry. Hope you enjoy this part!

* * *

Sunlight came through the window. Cindy was sleeping in her four-poster. Her eyes fluttered open, she opened the curtain.

"Ah. Light."

"CINDY!" Nikki called out

"WHAT!" She yelled

"CLASSES! HURRY I'M NOT GONNA WAIT ANY LONGER!"

_Shit._ She thought. She tried to hurry as fast as she could. She tripped over herself, when she put her uniform on.

"God damn it!"

She grabbed her book bag and rushed to her Charms class.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." She said 

"First day no worries, now take your seat."

"Yes sir."

She took a seat next to Nikki. The teacher continued to talk, Cindy started to space out, and once the bell rang she snapped out of her daydream. Nikki and Cindy since they had no classes that time went outside to study and do homework.

"Glad to get away from class." Cindy said

"A lot of people have said things about my eyes."

"Yeah. I was day dreaming and I didn't get to see you in the morning."

"You never set your alarm?"

"No...Long story, I'll tell you later."

Cindy kept writing down notes for her upcoming test. Something caught her eye. She saw Harry coming around the corner.

"Oh hey Harry." Nikki said

"Hey can I talk to Cindy. Do you mind?"

"Nope take her I'll be alright."

"Thanks. Cindy come with me."

He took her hand. Cindy not knowing where she was going, Harry took her where there was a clearing with a rock right in the middle. They sat down.

"Hey Harry..." Cindy said out of the blue.

"Hm...what?" He asked

"What's Hogsmade like, I've never been there."

He smiled and gave a small laugh, then told her about Hogsmade, how he didn't get permission to go in his third year, how Fred and George helped him get there with a map. He also told her about what great shops the had there.

"That sounds awesome." She said smiling.

She stood up and started to walk away, she tripped over a rock. She got up and saw Harry on the ground holding his stomach laughing.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She cried

"Well, it's kind of hard. That was funny you fell!" He said while getting up.

Cindy got really mad and knocked him over and fell down herself. Cindy laid there staring at Harry's eyes. Emerald green. She lost control and kissed him. Harry kissed her back. They parted, and Cindy got up touching her lips.

"Dang, I wasn't expecting that." Harry said

"Yeah, I have to go bye Harry." Cindy replied running off.

She ran. _I have to get far away from Harry...why does this always keep happening to me. First of all I made a promise. Second I love Dimitri! I can't see him right now, I have to write, and I have to tell someone. Nikki! I will tell her, but not now she just started class. Maybe later. _She ran into the castle, with people giving her weird looks. She finally reached her dorm room. She got out her diary and started to write.

Dear Diary,  
I kissed Harry. I donno why. He was laughing at me, and I lost control and kissed him. Wait a second, that's what happened with Dimitri...crap. I betrayed the guy in my promise and Dimitri! God I love Dimitri damn it! Harry should just leave me alone! Arg this is really pissing me off. Diary what should I do I mean, I like Harry, it's mixed between friends and more than. But I already said I loved Dimitri, and I still have hope he is still alive. I donno, is regret everything I feel now? I am going to go now...I have to think about this.  
Love always,  
Cindy Richardson


	6. Understanding

Author's Note: Okay this one is now fixed. If you'd like to check out my quizilla site the link is in the info page about me here I guess. But it's all the same. Hope you like part 6.

* * *

She closed her diary. KNOCK, KNOCK. 

"Come in." Cindy said

Someone walked in, it was Nikki. Cindy put her diary under her pillow.

"What is it Nikki?" She asked

"Harry wanted me to give you this." She replied

She sighed and took the note that Nikki handed her. Then Nikki left the room. Cindy sat on her bed opening the note.

Cindy,  
I donno what that was going on but you left so fast, before I could say anything. I don't want this to effect our friendship. Please talk to me, how about midnight tonight, in the common room?  
Your friend,  
Harry

Cindy folded the note and placed it under her pillow. She looked at her watch only 8:30pm. Hermione walked into the room.

"Cindy you weren't at dinner, anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay." Hermione said sitting down next to her

"You know about Dimitri, well Harry walked me to this clearing and I tripped as I was going to come back, then I saw Harry on the ground laughing. So then I try to knock him over, but while doing that I fall over also. I'm on top of him and..." She said

"And?" Hermione asked

"I...I kissed him."

Hermione smiled "That's great!"

"What?"

"Well I knew you liked Harry!"

"No you have this ALL wrong."

"Oh...well then?"

"I still love Dimitri."

"Cindy get over him!"

"I can't I still have hope."

* * *

Cindy sat on the common room couch, waiting for Harry to come. Looking at her watch she was early. She took put her want and started floating objects around the room. Harry snuck up behind her while she was floating a book, he scared her, and the book flew right into Harry's stomach.

"I am so sorry!" She said

"No, I should have seen that coming." He said holding his stomach.

Harry sat next to her on the couch.

"So, what do you need to talk about so late at night, you called me down here."

"Yeah, about what happened today, I really hope that doesn't effect our friendship, I mean I do want to stay really good friends. I mean you're a very pretty girl and um..."

Cindy put her finger on his lips, telling him it was her turn to speak. "Harry I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Okay, I forgot if I told you, I tend to forget things don't blame me I just do. Okay I will just tell you the whole story over."

"Okay." He said confused

"When I was little made a promise to this guy, that I would see him again. Then he gave me this locket. Then now I have been having dreams about that ONE memory. So then I get engaged to Dimitri. Then my parents and him get taken away from me, and hard to say but I think I love him. Also, I think he is the ONE that gave he this locket. I still think they are alive and I still have hope. People that I have told this story to think I am crazy and think I should give up hope, but no I won't."

"Well, maybe those people are right you should move on, you shouldn't think about the past, that was then this is now."

"What did you just say?" She said annoyed

"I am sorry that came out very wrong."

"Yeah it did..."

"Sorry anything else you have to say?" He asked

"Yeah. Okay so when I kissed you I felt like I was betraying him. He'll come for me one day I know it. See I really don't think it would work out for us...we can't be together. But thanks for listening Harry."

"Sure anytime, I see why you never remove the locket now." He said smiling.

Cindy left Harry when she went off to her dorm room. _Maybe I should have told him something about my dreams. I mean I should have asked him to try and open the locket. I donno, I want to make Dimitri open it first because I think he is the one. Dimitri...I hope you're alright. I know one day you'll return to me. I hope you do. I want to feel safe when I am in your arms, I want to feel your lips on mine once again. I love you with all my heart, if you're dead that will break me._ She thought then cried herself to sleep.


	7. Forgetting

Author's Note: Okay this one done. Alright um...not really much to say except enjoy!

* * *

In class she drifted off into her own world. She's with Dimitri, holding hands, under the peach tree in her dreams.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Cindy." He said

"Anything as long as I have you." She responded

They kissed, as the sun was setting all the colors were in the background.

"CINDY! HELLO! ANYONE HOME!" Hermione called out

"Huh, what?" She said confused

"Dang I thought you died on me." She joked

"No, I was just thinking."

"Let me guess...about Dimitri?" Hermione said annoyed

"Yeah."

"Oh My God Cindy, FORGET him." She said holding her shoulders

"Like I said one million times before, I can't Hermione. It's just too hard...and I can't get him out of my mind. I am in love. It just doesn't work that way." Cindy replied with anger in her voice.

"Well I think you should. There are other guys out there not only Dimitri, you can keep dating, and you can keep those feeling for him too."

"Hermione it isn't that simple."

"Fine, whatever."

Then she walked out of the room. Cindy, Nikki, and Hermione walked back to their room.

"Cindy, Hermione is right you know." Nikki said

"Oh not you too." She said annoyed

"Come on, he is dead. MOVE on." Hermione said

"I told you both already...I CAN'T." She replied

"Well you should. I mean do you even know how many other guys there are out there, you only think about one. That is really stupid." Nikki said

"Well you're not the one in love Nikki." Cindy told her annoyed

"Cindy...The dance is coming up soon, can you try to forget about him PLEASE?"

"Hermione that dance isn't until a month from now." Cindy corrected her

"Well please try I mean we want you to be happy. As in not sitting here, crying about some guy you lost." Hermione said

"How do you know?"

"Hermione and I heard it. The night you came up from seeing Harry we heard it all." Nikki said putting a arm around her.

"Thanks guys. I will try."

"Now that's a good girl." Hermione joked while patting her back

"Alright I get it now." She said laughing

"Good." Nikki said. Then Hermione and her left the room_. I guess it is a good time for the diary._ She got her journal out from under her pillow, dipped her quill in some ink and began to write.

Dear Diary,  
Hermione, and Nikki, tell me to stop thinking about Dimitri. I guess I should I mean he hasn't come back to me. Right now he is fading from my mind, and he will only become a memory. I miss him dearly though, but I have to move on otherwise I'll never heal the cuts that I have gained. He is dead I just have to keep thinking that. There are other guys out there. Good thing I have Hermione and Nikki here I donno where I will be with out them. Well I have to go see you later bye!  
Love always,  
Cindy Richardson

She placed the journal under her pillow again then left the room.

* * *

"This is unacceptable. We have to change that now don't we? 

"Yes sir."

* * *

Cold air blowing through her hair. She liked the cold feeling it gave her, peace, with no one to bug her. 

"CINDY!"

_Okay I guess my peace can wait_. "What Harry?" She asked

"I have to tell you something about Hogsmade."

"Well couldn't you have waited till I got back down? I was really liking it up here."

"Oh sorry, high up in the air with your broom, it's nice."

"Yeah it is...now what did you have to tell me?"

"There is a Hogsmade visit this weekend. They just posted it up on the boards."

"Cool. Well I am going to fly around so I'll see you later then bye Harry." She said then went off."

* * *

"Hey Nikki when's your birthday?" Cindy asked her 

"Oh...it passed." She replied

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She yelled

"It's okay. Don't freak out. It was in September."

"That's it when I go to Hogsmade I am getting you a gift."

"Don't do that Cindy you don't have to."

"I know I don't, but I want to." She said smiling.

"You're so great to me Cindy." Nikki said happily.

"Well you're a great friend to me. I have to run. I see you later!" Cindy said and took off.

She wasn't really watching where she was running, she looked back for a second and then crashed into something. More like someone.

"I am SO sorry I shouldn't run next time." She said getting up

"No it's okay, I should have moved out of the way." He laughed

"Sorry, I'm Cindy." She said holding out her hand.


	8. Suprise

Author's Note: Okay This one done. Enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing I guess...

* * *

"I'm Nick." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm still so VERY sorry."

"It's okay, I didn't die, and nothing is broken or bleeding." He laughed

"Nice to meet you even if it was a very weird and odd meeting." She giggled

"Why were you running anyway?" He asked

"Had to get away from Nikki a bit so I could figure out what she wants for her birthday."

"Hogsmade has some good things."

"Cool, wanna come with me? It's my first year."

"Oh so you're a first yea-"

"No, I'm in 6th it is just my first year here at Hogwarts."

"I see. Sure, I'll be your tour guide."

"Thanks I'll see you then!"

* * *

She looked in the mirror..._What the I gotta get out of monster form..._She took off her glasses off and put in her contacts. Brushing her mixed color hair, and brushed her teeth_. Much better, I don't look like a hairy monkey now._ She smiled, then grabbed her moneybag, and headed off towards the Main Entrance.

"Hogsmade this way!" The man yelled

"Cindy!" Nick said

"Yeah, hey. Ready?" She asked

"Yup, let's go." He smiled

Walking off towards the little town, with Nick leading the way, Cindy kept throwing sticks at him. He got revenge by leaving her someplace with him hiding in the bush laughing like crazy. They finally reached Hogsmade, when Cindy noticed a candy shop.

"Okay...but I thought you were here to get your friend a gift...not pigging out on candy." He said

"Well I haven't been here before, and I love candy. But you're right let's go." Cindy sadly said

Walking out of the shop Cindy saw a jewelry shop and found a beautiful necklace. A sliver snake with two red rubies for its eyes. _Nikki would love this._

"Hey Nick, I found something!" She yelled

"I heard you" He said rubbing his ears

They walked into the store to buy the necklace. Cindy paid for it then left the shop. As they were walking Nick took her into the Three Broomsticks, and ordered drinks, then sat down.

"I didn't buy much, but I've walked like 100 miles. I get to sit now!" She said

"Maybe it was all the chocolate you ate." He joked

"Shut up!" She yelled

"Cindy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Um...before I answer that can you open this?"

Cindy took her locket off and handed it to him. He stared at her for a bit then at the locket. He tried opening it and Cindy kept her eye on the locket seeing if it would open. It didn't.

"I cant open it, sorry. He said

"It's okay." She said putting it back on

"So about my question?"

"I'm sorry but, no."

"Oh...alright."

"But thanks for helping me today. I think I'll head back now."

She got up and headed towards the castle. She opened the Entrance Hall doors and she felt like something was following her. She started walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, something held her arm so she couldn't walk forward. _What the? Oh boy._She searched for the source. She pulled off the object and found Harry under it.

"I knew it." She said

"Hey, I think if you wanna surprise Nikki use the cloak here get under."

She did and he took her up to the tower. She and Harry walked into the dorm. Cindy saw Nikki sitting on her bed with her nose in her book. Harry, and Cindy walked over to her trying not to make any noise. When they reached her bed they lifted the cloak off and screamed HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"Oh my God you guys! That was frickin scary." She said shocked

"I got you something, Harry helped me get it here with out you noticing me." Cindy smiled

Nikki took the box that Cindy handed her. She saw the necklace, then made a big smile.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE IT!" She yelled while throwing her arms on Cindy

"You're welcome." Cindy said


	9. This Odd Place

Author's Note: All done! Enjoy!

* * *

Walking into the hall with her blue silk dress on. Cindy sat down at a table alone, watching everyone dance to the music. She had a flashback of the week before the Halloween Dance.

* * *

She was walking down the hall when some boy whom she'd never seen before walked up right next to her. 

"Hey Cindy." He sounded out of breath.

"Hey...you..." She answered back

"Look I was wondering you wanna go to the dance together?"

"One thing can you open this?" She asked handing him the locket. He looked at her then tried to open it._ Nothing._

"Sorry I think it's glued shut. Now about the dance?"

"Um...no thanks and I must get going or I'll be late. Thanks for the offer though." She said while storming off, leaving him confused. Before she got to her room to have a lye down she got five more offers. She was tired then fell asleep.

* * *

_Good thing I came alone._ She thought to herself. Cindy saw Harry walk in with Melissa Brown. _No, why her?_ She wondered. They walked over to her. 

"Hey Cindy." Harry said

"Oh hello Harry." She said giving Melissa a evil glare. "Harry do you mind if we had a dance?"

"No, um...Melissa could you wait here till I come back?"

"Sure..."She said annoyed and staring at Cindy.

She and Harry walked over to the dance floor. He held her waist while she was holding his neck.

"Harry. Why'd you come with Melissa?" She asked

"Well, I didn't really want to go with her. She forced me." He replied

"That's funny." She laughed "But, she's my enemy. She's just evil."

"I didn't know that part."

"Well you do now."

The song ending and Cindy walked out of the hall towards the lake.

Standing by the lake she found a rock to sit on. She saw the moon reflecting in the lake. Big and bright. She then looked up at the stars. _It's so beautiful. Why do I feel so tired?_ She started to lay on the ground and still gazing at the open night sky. She felt tiredness take her over as she drifted into a slumber.

* * *

"Cindy! Come on!" He said 

"Okay!" She replied happily.

"I want you to have this locket, and make me a promise okay?"

"Sure, oh yeah mommy and daddy say I am moving. I'll keep the promise I swear!"

"Thank you Cindy."

The boy in her dreams moved closer to her, she blushed. Everything was becoming clearer then it was before, pale face, and black hair.

She woke up_. Black hair, he has black hair. Dimitri. It really is you who I made that promise to. Every since you came into my life, my dreams have been getting clearer and clearer. I knew it, and I love you! _

"Cindy?" Someone asked.

"Oh hey Harry, how'd you find me?" She asked

"The dance ended, and I didn't see you so I thought I'd go find you. it's getting late."

"Oh alright." She said

She got up and walked towards Harry. They started walking off towards the castle. Once they reached the Gryffindor Tower, Harry helped her get to her room.

"Thanks Harry I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said

"Sure Cindy..."

"Yes Harry?"

"Never mind it's nothing."

"Okay. Then I see you later." She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cindy closed the door behind her, leaving Harry confused. She walked over to her bed and picked up her diary.

Dear Dairy,  
It's been a while now hasn't it? Well anyway, I just got back from the dance, well more like the lake. Harry brought me back up but that's beside the point. Anyway, I got the dream again, but this time I saw black hair, and Dimitri flashed into my head and now I know for sure he is the one, I just need to find him and get him to open the locket! I don't feel like sleeping I think I will grab my bow and arrows and go shoot! Talk to you soon!  
Love Always,  
Cindy Richardson

She put the diary under her pillow, and went under her bed to grab her bow, and arrows. She went down stairs and walked to the Quidditch Field. She loaded a arrow and pointed it at a tree. She let it go and it hit the target. She ran to get the arrow back. She got the tree, and then she looked up. _Why does this look so familiar? WAIT! Those are peaches! What's going on here?_ She looked at her neck. _Why is my locket glowing? Wait the tree, the place where we first met!_ She fell to the ground about to cry, seeing the tree from her dreams. She was wondering if it was a fluke that this tree would be there, and she was hoping that it wasn't the tree from her dreams. But it was, now all she needed was Dimitri.


	10. Come Back To Me

Author's note: DoNe, EnJoY!

* * *

"This can't be." She said, while hot tears ran down from her eyes. "This...can't be the place, not now, I don't want it to be here. I..." Something was there. A figure came to her from the distance, it stepped closer to her. Cindy froze, and even more tears came out when she finally saw who it was. "I thought you'd never come back to me." She whispered 

"I know but I am here now." The person said while embracing her

"I thought you died." She replied

"I came back and fought my way to you again."

"I can't believe it, you came back I know you would one day!"

"Cindy, I love you so much that's why I fought so hard to get you ."

"I love you too Dimitri." She replied happily

Standing under the tree the two of them embracing. Cindy felt more alive knowing that her one and only returned to her. She kept crying and Dimitri finally let her go. They sat down, Dimitri took her hand in his.

"Dimitri, don't you remember this place?"

"Yeah isn't it the one we made the promise under?"

"Yes, I knew we were meant to be." She said happily

"You still have the ring and locket, it took me a while to realize that I made that promise with you. See I have been having dream about this girl, under this tree and I was hoping it was you."

"Oh my...I have been having the same dream, but your face was the blur. Ever since I met you the dream has been getting clearer and clearer. Now there is this one thing, can you open the locket?" She asked

"Cindy, before I do I need to tell you something, someone has been keeping me and your parents hostage. Be very careful where you go and I have to tell you some thing I am..." Before he could finish he disappeared.

"DIMITRI!" She cried "No not again, WHY!" She yelled to the sky "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN! WHY!" She screamed

"CINDY! What happened." Hermione said with a worried look

"Dimitri...he's still alive. He came to see me today, under the tree where we made the promise." She said shaking

"What? But why are you crying that's what I am worried about." Hermione responded

"He was taken from me again...and I was so happy he came back and he's gone now...TELL ME WHY DAMN IT! WHY...!" She screamed, dropping to them floor and hitting the ground with her fists. Hermione walked towards her.

"I am so sorry. This must be really hard for you to go through..."

"YOU THINK! He is still alive, and my parents are still alive...he told me so."

"Wow. It's going to be okay, I am always here for you alright? So is Harry and everyone else. Nikki is gone right now but I will ALWAYS be here for you."

Cindy looked up at her "Thank you so much Hermione. You're really great to me." She said sobbing, then hugging her.

"Everything is going to be alright, it's going to be okay. I know what might make you feel better why don't you write in the journal of your okay?" She said smiling

"Alright." Cindy said

She got up from the ground and went to her bed, looking under her pillow, and got out the journal. She started to write.

Dear Diary,  
I have been crying, and I found the tree where I made the promise, who'd know it was here at Hogwarts, and I want to know why I was here when I was little. Did my parents leave something out from my childhood? Why didn't they tell me. I saw Dimitri...he's alive...so are my parents...someone took them away. I won't break not now. Not until I get my revenge on that bastard who ever took them away from me. I will kill them, even if it means I have to die to then so be it. He made that promise he's going to keep it even if I die. I will be with him forever, if he is the one to die...I donno what I'd do. I will get my revenge I WILL. ONE of these days, come out you bastard I'll be waiting.  
Love always,  
Cindy Richardson

She closed her journal and put it back in its place.

* * *

"She might be harder to break after all. She is a strong one isn't she Thomas?" The cold voice hissed

"Don't you dare think about hurting my daughter!" Thomas yelled

"I wont hurt her just yet...I think I'll have a bit more fun, pulling the strings in her heart..." The voice said laughing

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled

"One more word out of you I'll kill you on the spot."

Her father gave up, and just sat there with his chains on the ground. The person turned to Dimitri.

"Had a fun visit now did we?"

"Yes...father."

* * *

She looked at her window. A snowy white owl. She opened it and it dropped a letter in her hands. She read it.

Cindy,  
Hermione told me something about what happened today. If you want someone to talk to I am always here for you. Why don't you meet me down by that tree of yours, I think I know where it is so I wont have a problem finding it. I haven't seen you at all today, so please come.  
Always here for you,  
Harry

"Well you going to go?" Hermione asked smiling

"What's that smile for?" Cindy asked her

"Oh nothing..."

"I guess...I'll go I mean it's better to talk to someone then keep it bottled up inside."

"Alright"

She folded the note and put it in her trunk. She opened the door and took off. Walking down the many flights of stairs, she finally got to the Entrance Hall. She walked towards the Quidditch Field, and she looked out. Looking for the tree. After a while she found it and found Harry waiting for her. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah for now. But finding out that your parents and your love is still alive is kinda hard to just be okay with it in a few hours..."

"You have a point there. But I hope you're going to be okay soon, everyone cares for you here."

"I just didn't know they were still alive. I mean this is a BIG shocker to me."

"Well if I found out that my parents where still living after all these years, well then that's gonna probley kill me." He laughed

"Yeah...thank you Harry for everything." She said while putting her head on his shoulders.

"No problem." He smiled while putting his arm around her.

Cindy looked down at her neck, he head still on Harry. He locket glowed blue. _Why is this happening?_ She wondered. She looked at him.

"Cindy...why is your locket blue?" He asked

"I don't know...it turned blue when I was on your shoulder."

Harry inched closer to her face.

"Harry what are you doing?" She asked

"I know you love someone else, but just once please."

She didn't know what to do. But they both went closer to each other, and kissed. Soft and sweet. Cindy laid on the ground still kissing Harry. She couldn't see but her locket then glowed purple. She hoped this wouldn't end.


	11. No Longer Waiting

Author's Note: Done! All fixed.

* * *

__

A few moments passed as Harry and Cindy laid under the tree kissing. They finally parted, Cindy was confused.

"Harry what was that for?" She asked

"As I said before, I know you're in love with someone else, but when you said that I had to keep my feelings closed, but it was hard. Truth is I like you, maybe more." He said

Cindy sat there stunned at what she heard. _Did he just...nah I think I am dreaming, no its real._ "Harry, I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another."

"I understand, I just had to let you know how I felt. That's all." He said

As he got up to leave, leaving Cindy in the cold...alone. Sitting there thinking of what shed done. _Maybe I should have taken his love. But Dimitri I love him, he has been so dear to me. I said I would love him forever, and that promise 'I promise to be with you forever.' This is really hurting me_. The feeling of being alone struck her again. She had chills coming back to her, from when she first found out her parents were gone. She hated it. She got up and ran to the castle. She reached the Gryffindor tower.

"HERMIONE!" She called out

"What's going on?" Hermione asked

Cindy sat down next to her and told her everything that happened between her and Harry. Hermione sat there with wide-eyes. Both of them talked for a while about what had happened. Until finally Cindy had to go write. She looked under her pillow to get her journal. She got it and began to write.

Dear Diary,  
I met Harry and we talked for a bit, he said something to be before he kissed me, he said he knew I loved someone else, but please just once. Then he kissed me. Before all that we were under the peach tree, and my locket turned blue when my head was on his shoulders. Something is wrong here, he said he might even like me or love. But my heart belongs to Dimitri, he has been in my heart since this summer, but he is the one from my childhood, and my dreams. I can't just drop him. But I think I might even like Harry. Everything is so confusing, I don't know what to do. I either love one or the other I cant have both. Maybe this will be good for me, forgetting someone that is so dear to you. I am not waiting for you any longer Dimitri, I've waiting this long already, and I need to know if you're going to come back now. I don't want to wait, every time I think of you my heartbreaks even more because I don't see or feel you. I want to be with you but you're not here. Harry is RIGHT there and I can see him, and I know he cares. I know he does too but WAITING IS TO HARD! I'm so sorry but promise or not! IM NOT GOING TO WAIT ANY LONGER!  
Love always,  
Cindy Richardson.

* * *

"Wow, your daughter is such a hard headed girl Thomas."

He didn't respond. He just looked away. Dimitri came to his father.

"Well what are you going to do now? She doesn't want to wait for me any longer."

"Wait you've been making her see my image. To make her think it was me who she made the promise to."

"Yes my dear boy. All I need to do is shock her, maybe even kill her now. Its better off with her dead don't you think, and you know well enough that she never made the promise to YOU, she made it with someone else. I need to find the boy she made it with. He is the true enemy."

"Well I was there when they were making the promise. She was so happy, father I don't think you should harm her any more I think she suffered enough."

"Are you going soft on me?" He said staring at him with harsh eyes

"No, I think this is enough for her now. I know you left the journal in her room, and you can read what the heck she's doing but I think she's suffered-"

His father smacked him to the ground

"She's not done yet, she's not done till she DIES."

* * *

Snow fell as she looked out her window, seeing everyone else leave for the holidays. Hermione was gone and so was Nikki. _I guess I am here alone, in my dorm...this is kinda sad._ She thought. It was almost Christmas time, and the halls were decorated. Cindy saw on her neck, her locket. She took it off, and then took her ring off her finger. _I said I wouldn't wait any longer, so I am putting away those stupid memories I have of him. Sorry but good-bye Dimitri. You'll never be in my heart again._ She took them in her hands, and opened her trunk. She shut it, and went downstairs. There she found Harry.

"Oh hey Harry." She said

He jumped. "Oh hello Cindy you startled me."

"May I join you?" She asked

"Sure. Everyone else left there is no one to talk to." He replied with a smile

She laughed and sat next to him. He stared at her bear neck, no locket.

"Hey where is your locket? Did you forget to put it on, and your ring-" He got cut off. Cindy had covered his mouth with her hand.

"There is a reason why I took them off. I don't care about the promise any more. I am sick and tired of waiting for Dimitri to show up on my doorstep. I don't want to wait." Harry looked at her.

"The thing I do want is...you Harry Potter."

"What I thought you said you loved another."

"Not any more he kept me waiting, and that's not what I want to do, I want someone here with me, promise or no promise. I don't give a crap any more. I don't love him I am going to forget him, but one thing is I love you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one I've always had right next to me. I never noticed it before but you're the only other boy who's care this much about me."

Cindy leaned in a kissed him, like the night before. It was meaningful as Harry started running his fingers through her hair. Cindy holding his neck. She'd never been this happy. Dimitri was far from her mind now, he is only a memory. Their lips parted from each other, and Cindy stared into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

"I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you but here." He said as he pulled out a box and handed it to Cindy.

She opened it, and found a beautiful charm bracelet, there was a small circle and it was also a very small locket.

"I put my picture in there, and the only way it will open is if I open it. So if anyone is dresses like me you'll know if it's real or not."

Cindy was speechless. She gave him a huge hug, and put the bracelet on right away.

* * *

"This isn't very good..." He said looking through his mirror. "Dimitri I need you again."

"What do you need dad, and it is your fault that I was 'away' for a long time to make her forget me."

"That's not the point I want you to go get her to come here, go to her now. No wait I have a better idea..." He said then laughed evilly.


	12. Saying Goodbye

Bells from a near by tower rang as the Entrance Hall began to fill with the students coming back from their short Christmas Holiday break. Cindy and Harry waited for their friends to come up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sitting on the couch, Harry held Cindy's hand, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. People started to come through the porthole, Cindy started out to where the mass of students were trying to spot Nikki and Hermione. She finally did they were at the end. She walked over to them. 

"Nikki! Hermione!" Cindy yelled in joy

"Whoa, slow down now..." Nikki said

"Yeah you don't wanna jump too high with joy or you'll break something." Hermione laughed

"Very funny guys. Me and Harry have something to tell you both." Cindy said

"What is it?" They both asked

"Well you see..."Harry said

"Shut up Harry it's not like we got married or anything, you don't explain things well just be quiet and let me talk." Cindy said

"You know what that hurt." Harry said sadly

"Oh shut up you loser." She said slapping his arm playfully "Well anyway me and Harry are going out now."

"I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!" Hermione yelled

"Cool, that's awesome you guys!" Nikki said

They talked for a bit and Cindy went up to her dorm to go and write down the things that happened today. She got her diary from under her pillow. She began to write.

Dear Diary,  
This is the happiest day of my life, I am not going out with Harry. Dimitri is old news now, I thought that I would have never forgotten about him. But I did and I am glad otherwise I would have never has this with Harry for once I am truly happy. Even if my parents are alive out there somewhere, I wish that they were here with me but they can't be. Harry makes me so happy. I wonder what it will be like going out with THE Harry Potter, okay now I am sounding like a fan girl...God no...anyway I better go Harry is taking me somewhere tonight. More later.  
Love Always,  
Cindy Richardson

She closed her diary and heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said

"Ready to go?" Harry asked

"Yeah just let me put this away." She replied

Cindy put her diary back under her pillow, and then went out the door holding Harry's hand. They went out the Entrance Hall door, Harry leading the way he took Cindy back to the tree.

* * *

"Dimitri, I really need you to go after her now, she needs her heartbroken more. She can't be happy." He said

"Yes Sir. But why?" Dimitri asked

"Her being happy, makes me SICK." He replied

"Now stop asking questions and GO, make her upset make her break."

"Yes sir." Dimitri said and left for Cindy.

* * *

They sat under the tree from Cindy's dream, she wondered why he'd taken her to this spot of all places.

"Harry, why'd you take me here?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder

"Because I saw this in my dream. I was under this tree when I was little. I was here with a girl. I donno what happened all that I know was that I was little and I was here with a girl. I didn't see her face, and I think this was a childhood memory. I have been having this dream for about two weeks now.

"It sounds like my dreams I have been having since I was about 14. But I already know who made the promise to me was, it was Dimitri, but I don't care about him anymore now that I have you, here by my side." She said happily.

Harry hugged her and gave her a small kiss. _I still don't get it, maybe he say me. The dream is very similar. Same tree, and with another person. Nah, it can't be I already know it was with Dimitri I made that promise with. Harry didn't even say if he made a promise to a girl in HIS dream or whatever. He just said it was with someone, still I am having second thoughts about all this._ Cindy looked at her watch, she told Harry that they should head off to dinner. They both got up from under the tree and walked to the Entrance Hall, then to the Great Hall for dinner. Cindy sat next to Harry and Nikki, still holding his hand. Dinner appeared at the table, and they stared to eat. After their plates were cleaned, Cindy told Harry she was going out for a walk alone, and that she'd meet him later in the common room. She walked out to the lake and sat down on a rock. This is nice, the stars are really pretty today, _I am so happy._ She thought. Just then she saw a figure coming towards her. It was Dimitri. She was stunned.

"Dimitri...what are you." She said

"It's alright I am here now." He said

He looked at her neck, he didn't see the locket, and then he looked at her finger not ring. He found the bracelet though.

"I have to tell you something, and something has happened." She said

"Where's our locket, and the ring?" He asked sadly

"That's what I am trying to tell you...I am not in love with you any more. I am tried of waiting for you to come back to me. I picked Harry. He is going to be here and protect me. He loves-" She was cut off because he'd slapped her in the face. She held the spot with her hand it was warm, and red.

"You said you'd love me forever. Now you broke our promise. Now you go off with that POTTER! You bitch you betrayed me. How dare you, I gave you my heart and all you do is throw it and rip it apart!" He yelled

Cindy just sat there trying to hold in her tears, she couldn't speak, and she thought this was a good day until he came. Everything was fine until he came.

"Who need this I am out of here, I'll just leave you to your misery."

Cindy was left alone to cry at the edge of the lake. She could have jumped and end all her suffering. She didn't just them someone grabbed her shoulder. It was...Harry. He kneeled to the ground with Cindy still crying. He embraced her. She held his hand. She had to tell him now, before she was going to regret it later.

"Harry...this is too hard for me. I need to break up with you. I can't find happiness in love or anything. I am so sorry, maybe one day when things are less stressful for me, we can be together but not now." She said crying

"Alright I will be waiting, but what happened to you?" He asked

"Dimitri came back...he smacked me, and told me I broke our promise."

"I see, let me take you back to the common room."

Harry took Cindy's hand, and took her back to the Gryffindor common room. She kissed him a final goodnight kiss and went to her dorm room. She took off her bracelet and put it in her trunk with her locket and ring.


	13. Heartbreak

She stood there, looking at all her jewelry, she cried once again before closing her trunk. She knew what she wanted to do...journal. She walked over to her pillow and grabbed her journal and began to write. 

Dear Diary,  
I know it's soon but me and Harry broke up. Dimitri came for another visit. He got mad because I didn't have my ring or my locket. He slapped me. I cried. Everything was falling apart at that moment. I had to end things with Harry. He loves me so he'll wait. I'm going to tell Nikki and Hermione in the morning. They do have the right to know. Everything is so hard, I feel so broken, and alone right now. What should I do? Pain and suffering is all I feel, my heart is dying inside. This is all heartbreak. Help me. Why! Just tell me why must I not have happiness? I hate this I need to disappear, out of this world. The walls around me are crumbling. I need time to clear my head.  
Love always,  
Cindy Richardson

* * *

He looked up from his mirror. He smiled, he got what he wanted. The door opened and Dimitri came into view.

"Dad everything all is good." He said

"Good, I saw everything through the mirror." He replied smiling.

He made his way to Thomas, and Mindy. Cindy's parents. "Well, looks like everything might work out for me after all."

They didn't speak. They sat there chained to the wall. He walked over to Mindy.

"I should have warned you more what would have happened if you married him, you should have picked me." He said holding her chin in his palm.

* * *

Cindy laid her head on her soft pillow, she was trying her best to hold in her tears of regret, and heartbreak, but it didn't help much. Her tears fell silently so she wouldn't wake Nikki and Hermione. She looked out her window and towards the moon, it shined brightly through her window. She got under her covers, and fell asleep hoping this was all a dream, a bad dream.

* * *

"Cindy! Cindy!" The boy said

"I am coming wait!" She yelled back.

They ran to the peach tree, he gave her the locket. Cindy looked into his eyes...a shade of green to blue. Hair black, and face was pale. She woke up. _Why this dream now...damn it. I hate it! I want it to leave me forever, shit. Fuck this. I need to tell Nikki and Hermione._ She got out of her bed and changed her clothes. She went to the common Room, and found them both doing their homework. She walked over and told them everything.

"Wow, Cindy I am so sorry." Hermione said and gave her a supporting hug.

"We're always here for you." Nikki replied then hugged them both.

"Thank you so much guys...everything is all regret, I wish I never made that stupid promise, I wish I never loved Dimitri. What I don't regret is loving Harry." She said

"Well then why'd you break up with him if you love him so much?" Nikki asked

"Because I made so many stupid mistakes already I don't want him mixed up in this." She replied

"Oh Cindy...please be okay." Hermione said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Cindy went to her afternoon classes, and once they were over she wanted to walk around. She did, and she found Harry sitting on a bench alone with another girl, holding hands...she was stunned. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Harry why? You said you loved me and you'd wait, but I see this, how could you?_ She ran. Ran to the tree. She got to her knees and hit the earth hard with her fists. She felt like she wanted to die, and disappear.

"WHY!" She cried. "WHY!" She sobbed

She cried once again. _I screwed this up for myself...I did this to myself, if I never broken up with him it would have been me. Why...why. Damn this is so hard. I want to DIE!_ She cried, knowing that she was alone and no one would hear her. Someone embraced her, she turned around it was the one she didn't want to see right now...

"No why are you here, to make me more unhappy then I already am?" She said

"No and I am sorry that I hurt you. I just saw what happened how dare he hurt you like this." He said while embracing her more.

"Dimitri I don't need this from you." Cindy said trying to get away from him, but he was too strong.

"I'm not letting you go again." He said "This time I am here to stay."

She stopped moving. _Did he say he was staying here?_ She thought.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Yeah I am gonna be starting here, tomorrow, I broke free from the mad man that kept me from you, I am so sorry that I hurt you, please forgive me." He said crying

"Dimitri...I love you." Cindy said half meaning it.


	14. Those Words Mean Nothing

Author's Note: WE have two more parts to the series. You guys. How sad, oh well the new series will be up after this but only if I get reviews. I donno if you people care but oh well. The lines are for the change in the scene OR point of view of a person. Sorry this is ending but BEFORE I get part 15 out I need NOE review okay? Just one it isn't that hard so it only takes ONE brave soul to post a review so if I get one then I will post enjoy part 14!

* * *

"I thought your heart belonged to another." He said 

"It did, and why are you staying...I mean you're already out of school." She wondered

"I came back for you." He said finally letting her go

"I see." She said "also, how'd you escape you've been gone so long."

"It wasn't easy, but I'll just say I got by, that was the past. All that matters is that I'm here and with you."

Cindy leaned onto him. She felt unsure, but safe. She looked around, someone was there when she turned her head. _Harry._He ran, Cindy got up and took off after him. She grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me." He said annoyed

"What's the matter?" She asked "Why'd you take off?"

"Why!" He yelled "You said you loved me but I heard you tell that to him."

"Harry...I still do lov-"

"I don't care, save it! Your words mean NOTHING!" He yelled and took off again.

FINE SEE IF I CARE YOU JACKASS!" She was mad now.

Cindy ran to the Gryffindor tower, and to her dorm room. She went to her trunk and got all her jewels, she put on her ring and locket back on. But the bracelet, she took it to Harry's dorm room, and left it on his pillow with a note. That read.

Harry,  
I am sorry to do this but you're acting like a jackass, here is your STUPID bracelet back I don't want it. Goodbye Harry Potter.  
Cindy Richardson

She left the room, and went to the Great Hall to see Dimitri get sorted into a house. I hope he gets in Gryffindor house, _I rather see him than Harry any day. GOD!_She entered the hall and took a seat next to Nikki. Dimitri took the stool and the hat was placed on his head. It paused for a few seconds then yelled...

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled

Cindy was sad...he wasn't going to be with her, he looked over at Cindy. He sighed. She tried to eat her food but she was too upset. She ate a little then went out of the Great Hall with everyone else. Cindy walked up to Harry.

"Harry just listen to me before you do anything, before I you cut me off I tried to tell you something." She said

He didn't say anything.

"I'll say it if you're listening or not. I don't care, I tried to tell you I still loved you and I was unsure about my feelings for Dimitri, but now you've changed that. But right now all I have to say to you is...I love you." Then she left. Harry was standing still.

_Did she just say that, after what I said to her...she still loves me...how can she. I feel awful_. He thought. Harry went up to his dorm room and found the note, and the bracelet, he was shattered. Cindy was in her dorm room, with Nikki. Cindy wasn't talking as she had a hard day with all the Harry hating her and stuff. Nikki walked over and hugged her. Cindy sat there thinking, if she'd hadn't said those words to him. Her words meant nothing to Harry now. Nikki let go and told her she would be there for her in the morning. Cindy went to the common room. What she saw that Harry was there holding the bracelet, and he was with Hermione. She walked down and tried to pass them but Harry stopped her.

"Cindy I am sorry." He said

"Harry don't you think that's a little late now?" She said

"What the hell do you mean by that." He asked

"Well...why don't you figure that out for yourself, think of what you said to me." She said

"Remember 'your words mean NOTHING!"

"CINDY, I am SORRY! Sorry that I hurt you, sorry for what I said. I am sorry." He said he embraced her

Tears filled Cindy's eyes. "Harry let me GO. Just let me GO!" She yelled as she ran out the porthole and to Mertal's Bathroom.

There she was on the ground crying. She was drowning with two boys that loved her dearly, one she made a promise to and still isn't sure if she loves him, and one where she is in love with. She sat there for a while, she looked at her watch 1am. She got up her legs fell asleep, so it was hard for her to walk, a few minutes passed and she was finally at the Gryffindor tower. She entered her room slowly so the door wouldn't creek, she didn't want to wake Hermione, and Nikki. She went to her bed and found...two notes...one from Dimitri, and one from Harry. She read Dimitri's first.

Cindy,   
I love you with all my heart that's why I came here all FOR YOU. I can't imagine what you've been through. Pain and suffering. You're the last person who deserves that. I hope you sleep well.  
In your Heart,  
Dimitri

She put the note down she was happy she read it. Now she felt like ripping Harry's to pieces, but she didn't she read it. It said...

Cindy,  
I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. But since you gave me back the bracelet, it hurt me badly. I guess you don't care, but I just want you to know I'm sorry.  
Forever yours,  
Harry

She held it in her hand for a while then threw it to the floor. She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

"Cindy I want you to have this locket, from me." He smiled 

"Okay um...sorry I am a dum dum, I forgot your name." She said cutely.

* * *

He was looking at her dream. 

"I better make this boy say Dimitri...not the real person, she still needs to think it's him. Soon Dimitri I want you to hurt her, I've waited too long." He said as she muttered a spell under his breath.

* * *

"My name is Dimitri remember silly?" 

"Oh yeah I forgot, see I am a dum dum."

The boy went closer and opened the locket. "See I can only open it you try!"

Cindy tried she couldn't. "So I can find you later huh?" She smiled.

She woke up. She looked at her locket, and sighed she got out her diary from under her pillow she began to write.

Dear Diary,  
I am dying inside, like I always am but this time, two boys love me dearly and one I am not speaking to. Dimitri is here to stay but he got into Slytherin. Too bad, I wanted him here with me. Guess not, he must have a bad mind then, I know that sounded weird there. But that's not what I am trying to say, I am unsure what I feel for Dimitri, I love him then I don't, but Harry is different I loved him, and I think I still do, I donno which love is stronger, I hope my mind clears up soon. I really need to sleep, I'll write more soon diary.  
Love always,  
Cindy Richardson


	15. A Change In Heart

Author's Note: We are ALMOST to the end! For the last part to even come out I would like at least three reviews, just three brave souls. I don't care who you are or if you give a damn, but I just wanna know how I am doing and after all this there wasn't that many reviews. I would like at least three new ones, or the next part will not be out okay? Enjoy part 15!

* * *

It was warm, the end of the school year was almost here, it was June 1st, and Cindy Richardson was in her dorm room like always doing her homework. The last of it, since it school was almost ending. She had been with Dimitri ever since he came back and she was happy, she still hasn't made up with Harry, she hid the fact that she missed him, and the love for Dimitri drifted with everyday. She didn't want to tell him because she made a promise, and he didn't know what was going on, so if she told him about Harry it would be like a slap in the face. She finished her homework and put her quill back in the ink and left it there. KNOCK, KNOCK. 

"Come in." She said

That person opened the door, Cindy had her head turned, and she looked behind her. She saw Harry standing there.

"Cindy, I know I have been a jackass, and I am very sorry. I really don't want us fighting anymore, it hurts me since I do care about you, and like I said I love you. Even if you do love him more then me, but I am just sorry." He said

Cindy had tears in her eyes, she got up and put her arms around Harry's neck. "Do you even know how long I have waited for you to talk to me again? I didn't like us fighting either, sorry that I hurt you Harry but Dimitri doesn't know what is going on, and I can't tell him it would really hurt him..." She replied.

"Hey everyone left for Hogsmade just now, do you wanna go?" Harry asked

"Sure just let me get my money bag alright? I'll meet you in the common room." She said happily

"Okay." Harry said then left her room.

After Cindy went to the common room, she took Harry's arm and went to the Entrance Hall and Harry led her to Hogsmade. _Thank goodness we made up before I had to leave for summer break...but wait...I don't have anywhere to go after this. It doesn't matter now I guess, I am here with Harry I better enjoy this while I can._ They didn't really have much, so they didn't shop that much. After all the sweets, they went to the Three Broomsticks to get butter beers. Cindy tried to pay for hers but Harry wouldn't let her. They sat down at a table in the back. They weren't talking, Cindy had a lot on her mind about school, where she was going, and her feelings about the two boys that love her. They finished and then went back to the castle. They walked into the Entrance Hall. Harry spoke.

"Cindy, now that we're friends again, I want to give this back to you."

He pulled something out of his pocket, and put it on Cindy's wrist.

"Thanks Harry." Cindy smiled

"What are you going to do when schools over Cindy?" Harry asked

"I have no idea...I mean my parents I donno where they are, and I have no where to go." She said

"Maybe you can stay with m-" Harry said

"Cindy why don't you stay with me then." A voice said

She turned around and saw Dimitri. He looked a little angry.

"Oh hi Dimitri." Cindy said

He grabbed her arm. Then turned to Harry.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to talk to Cindy alone for a bit." He said coldly.

"No I guess not. You are her _boyfriend _after all." Harry said

Dimitri took her, leaving Harry standing there. Her arm hurt the way he grabbed it. They went up the flights of stairs, Cindy noticed where they were going...the Gryffindor entrance.

"Dimitri let me go, you're hurting me." She said He stepped to the painting. "Chocolate Frogs." He said

_How does he know the password? What is going on here?_ They went in and Dimitri dragged Cindy to her dorm room. He was mad, because when he finally reached her dorm he opened the door, and threw Cindy to her bed, and then slammed the door. "Why were you with him! And you didn't tell me!" He yelled

"We were just talking Dimitri, it wasn't like a date or anythin-" She stopped

Dimitri slapped her, she held her cheek, it was heating up, and it hurt. He had strong arms, and that slap was really hard.

"I forgive you Dimitri, I... She said "I...love you." She stuttered

"That's a lie!" He yelled ripping the locket from her neck then threw it on the floor, he grabbed her arm.

He took a key out of his pocket, he held her arm tight, and Cindy was swarmed with wind. She found herself in a dark place. Dimitri still holding her arm tightly.

"Well, well now I see you've done well my son." Said the cold voice

"What's going on here Dimitri?" Cindy asked scared

"This is my house, and my father was waiting a very long time to meet you Cindy."

"Yes, you can join your parents soon." He said

"No…YOU BASTARD!" She yelled

Dimitri threw her to the hard floor. His father got out his wand.

"Will you be a good girl and listen to me." He said while pointing his wand at her neck.

She nodded.

* * *

"Cindy? Where are you?" Hermione called out

She saw a key laying on the floor. _What's this doing here I'll put it in my trunk for now._ She stepped on something. She lifted her floor. She picked up _Cindy's locket. Why is this on the floor. Its hook is broken...oh no..._She rushed down to the common room, and found Harry.

"HARRY CINDY SHE'S GONE!" She yelled

"What! When!" He asked

"I donno but I found this on the floor of Cindy and my dorm. I didn't notice till now but she never asked you to open it. Maybe you should. Here." Hermione said handing him the locket.

"Hermione this isn't a good time. But okay." Harry said.

He held the locket in his hands, he turned it to its side to open it.


	16. Final Promise Fulfilled

Author's Note: You know what I don't care about Stinkin' reviews ne more...I will just post this for people who give a damn about it this is the LAST Chapter. So I hope you enjoy it and ONCE I finish my other series then I can post it here for people who give a care about my writing. Oh well I hope you enjoyed Nothing is Lost Forever as much as I did writing it, it was fun being here. So once this is done I will get to work on finishing my other series and then posting it here, thanks to the poeple who actually read and reviewed which is one. So thanks. Enjoy the FINAL chapter.

* * *

He held the locket in his hand, he open it...he saw his picture in the locket. There was a flash of light and Harry was knock out to the floor. Like the locket wanted him to see something.

* * *

"Harry thank you so much for the pretty locket. I promise I will be with you, and I will see you again, and we'll live happily ever after like a princess and a prince!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I am sorry you have to leave tomorrow but I know I will see you again...Cindy." He said

They hugged each other for the last time before they had to part, so Cindy could leave. "Remember Cindy I can only open the locket." He said

"Okay! I will miss you Harry Potter!" She smiled and hugged him for the last time.

* * *

Cindy was still on the floor with Dimitri's father's wand still pointed at her neck.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit." He said

Cindy got up, he still had the wand in his hands. He was taking her somewhere, to another room. She looked in there, she saw her parents...lying on the floor, eyes closed. She ran to them, she held he father's hand. Cold as ice, her mother's hand as well.

"Dimitri WHY! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!" She screamed

"I never made that stupid worthless promise to you." He replied

"What?" She asked

"He's right my dear. We trick you, the diary, we could read EVERYTHING in it. I have been controlling your dreams to make you THINK it was Dimitri, and not the true person. This was all a trick because you're mother made the WRONG choice."

Cindy fell to her knees. _All this time...I was fooled...I was tricked, I thought it was Dimitri. I am truly a fool. All these lies...WHY DAMN IT! WHY! _She was now turning around to go back to her parents. She was stopped.

"One more step and I'll blow that pretty head of yours off." His father said

She didn't move. She was still, shocked at everything. Heart broken at all the lies.

* * *

Harry woke up. Hermione looked at him as if he died and come back to life.

"It was Cindy...I made that promise with HER. But, she thinks it's Dimitri...where is she I have to find her HERMIONE think where do you think she went?" He asked

"I donno...I saw her with Dimitri last and I found this on the floor of our dorm room, it's a key I think...but to what?"

Harry took the key from Hermione's hand and looked at it. He turned it, and he dropped it to the floor, before he knew it he surrounded with wind. He dropped to a hard floor, he saw Cindy's tears flowing down from her eyes. He saw Dimitri, and some older person, with his wand pointed at her.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He yelled

His spell disarmed Dimitri's father. Dimitri turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter?" He said coldly

"What have you done to her!" Harry yelled

"Nothing...yet." He replied "Dimitri take care of him now will you?"

"Yes father." He replied

"What the hell...?" Harry said

Dimitri took out his wand. He pointed it at Harry. Now angry Harry gripped his wand tighter. He held it up right at Dimitri's heart.

"She's might stay alive after all, I do LOVE her..." Dimitri said

"Don't you DARE TOUCH HER!" Harry said

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dimitri screamed

Harry dodged it. Cindy was watching the whole thing. She got up and tried to get Dimitri. She got smacked in the face. She was knocked to the floor. His father had gotten his wand back, and now he pointed it at her once again, this time he was about to kill her.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" He yelled

"NO!" Harry cried

_This is the end, I am going to die here...I wont see the world again, this is my final chapter...goodbye everyone. I love you Harry Potter..._The flash of green light was about to hit her then...she was still alive. She was being hugged by her parents...they were hit.

"Cindy we love you with all our hearts..." They said then they died.

"No...mom...dad..." She said shaking them "YOU MONSTER! YOU BASTARD!"

Hot tears were coming out of her eyes now. Her parents were dead...this time for sure. She stood up, and now she was really mad. She felt all her power flowing in her veins.

"How dare you treat me this way..." She said walking to Dimitri's father. "How dare you trick, lie, and betray me...HOW DARE YOU!"

She held her hand up and a bright light came and hit Dimitri and his father. She killed them, her power was too strong for her and she fainted.

* * *

"Cindy come on!" He called out for her

"Okay! I am coming!" She replied

"I want you to have this Cindy." He said giving her the locket

"Thank you Harry I love it!" She smiled

"See only I can open it. Watch, see now you try."

She couldn't open it. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"Cindy wake up!" Harry yelled

"HARRY!" She screamed as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank goodness you're alive." He said "I have something you dropped."

He pulled out her locket from his pocket. It was open. She looked inside it for the first time in 14 years.

"Harry it was you!" She said and gave him a kiss.

They parted after five minutes. Then Harry helped her put back on her locket after he fixed the hook. She got up and they got the port key, and left that house. Cindy was still angry of how Dimitri betrayed her, and how his father killed her parents. Now she was alone, but not really she was with Harry. The one, she truly loves. They were back at the Gryffindor common room. They saw Hermione.

"What happened HEY COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!" She yelled as they passed her

They went out of the entrance hall, and to the peach tree. Where the promise was made. Cindy and Harry stopped running, and they kissed. After they finished kissing. Harry picked her up and spun her around. He put her down.

"You, all this time it was you." He said

"I love you Harry Potter." She said

"I love you too Cindy, and now our promise is fulfilled. We are now together."


End file.
